


always closer

by punk_femme



Category: RWBY
Genre: Gen, Nightmares, Surreal, kind of surreal?, that's kind of the whole fic. the whole fic is a nightmare.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:01:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22994380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punk_femme/pseuds/punk_femme
Summary: “My baby girl. My brave, baby girl. You deserve so much better than this world.” She is too young to understand why her mother is crying. She wants to ask, but by the time she opens her mouth the question is gone.Summer Rose stands, and leaves her behind.
Relationships: Ruby Rose & Summer Rose
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	always closer

**Author's Note:**

> i have no clue what this is lol i wrote it after v7c12

The feeling of hands carding through her hair, nails scraping gently on her scalp, fingers working out knots. 

A voice, a woman’s voice, spoke softly to her. It sounded sad. 

“My baby girl. My brave, baby girl. You deserve so much better than this world.” She is too young to understand why her mother is crying. She wants to ask, but by the time she opens her mouth the question is gone.

Summer Rose stands, and leaves her behind. 

She follows, out into the woods, and she knows that she is not safe. There is a howl in the distance. The sound of a twig breaking. Something moves in the undergrowth. The broken moon frowns down on her.

There was no sun.

She doesn’t know when she started running. 

Her knees are raw and bleeding, and her heart beats against her ribs like it would break through her bone, out of her chest and fall onto the dirt and rot. Her lungs ache, and she doesn’t even know what she’s so afraid of.

The trees tower above her, the wind wails as it whips around her. She lunges and stumbles and trips out of the undergrowth and breaks into a clearing and the roots and low-growing plant life give way to dying grass and-  
She stops at a gravestone.

Summer Rose is crying again. It echoes in this air that stings her eyes and freezes in her lungs. This is a grief that has been carried by so many before her, the shaking in the hands of the giant that holds up the world. She cannot see her mother, but…   
She feels it. 

A red wagon is broken on the ground behind her, and she knows that if she were to retrace her steps through the dark woods she would find the open door to her house and her father was left there alone and he is crying, too.

She is standing at the edge of a cliff. 

A crow lies dying in the grass, and she knows that the raven circling above laughs, and that this raven watched a lion die, and a rose before him, and that there would be no kindness from it’s inky claws and snapping beak. 

She watches an arrow fly. She watches a girl burn down into nothing, cries of something akin to destiny. It is a memory that plays and replays in her heart. 

She sees empty beds, and aching hearts, and she wonders why blood is the same color as her mother’s roses. The sky is turbulent above her, threatening to fall, to shatter, to suffocate.

The gravestone moves when she steps forward to read what is transcribed on its face. She follows it, and she falls, the ground beneath her scattering like petals of a dying flower and the last thing she sees is the shattered moon and the last thing she hears is her mother crying, and her mother before her, and her mother, and she wakes up in her bed with no one to brush her hair.


End file.
